gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle/Bittersweet Memories
This is the first restaurant in Emily's Message in a Bottle. In this episode, we travel back to the past, in 1980s! It's called Emilia's Place. Level 1 - Bittersweet Memories Thirty years ago, in Napoli, Italy... *Filippo and Donkey enter the place. *Filippo: Edward, is your father around? I have these letters for him... *Edward: He must be inside, playing with Emily. *Antonio: She's the only one he spends any time with now, ever since Mom... *Filippo: Your Mama Emilia, she was such a wonderful woman... *Filippo: ...people are still sending letters even now, weeks after her funeral. *Vinicio and Young Emily come out. *Vinicio come out of the place. *Filippo: And your brothers...? *The Napoli brothers come to the place. *Vinicio: We'll be fine once he retires! We're doing all the work anyway. *Filippo: Gino, Vinicio, Marco... You never change, do you? *Emily comes out! *Emily Napoli: Grappa! A donkey! *Vito: What? Emily...? *Emily goes to donkey! *Filippo: Vito! *Edward and Gino: Poppa! *Vittorio Napoli: Hello, everyone...Filippo! I didn't expect to find you here... *Filippo: I'm glad to see you're doing well. Vito, Here, these are yours... *Filippo gave a letter to Vito. *Donkey: Hee Haww! *Emily runs to Vito. *Filippo: And who's this young lady? *Emily Napoli: Emily! It almost my birthday! I go'n be three! *Filippo: Three! What a big girl! *Filippo: Well now, if you excuse me... *Filippo and Donkey leave the place. *Vito: Ahem! In a few days, we'll be holding Emily's 3rd birthday party... *Vito: ...and I will have a special announcement then. *Vito: Come not piccolina, let's see how your mom is doing! *Emily and Vittorio come inside. *Antonio: An announcement! *Vinicio: It's happening! He's going to retire and leave the restaurant to one of us! *Some time later... *Antonio: Edward, do you need any help with the restaurant? Afterward *At the beach dock was Emily and Vittorio. *Emily Napoli: Grappa? Want to re-try-mint? *Vito: What's that, piccolina? *Emily Napoli: RE... *Emily Napoli: ...TRY... *Emily Napoli: ...MINT. *Emily Napoli: Uncle Marco say you gonna re-tyre and leave him your restaurant. *Vito: He does, does he!? *Emily Napoli: Uncle George-a an Uncle Vin-cio said the same thing! *Vito: 'Retirement' is something I should have done a long time ago... *VIto: ...when your grandmother was still with us. *Emily makes a drawing. *Emily: I made a drawing for Gramma! *Vito folds the drawing. *Vito: That's a beautiful drawing, piccolina… *Emily: Will she like it? *Vito: Your grandmother is in Heaven, little one... *Emily: Heaven? *Vito: It's a place very far away... *Vito: Why don't we put your drawing in a bottle and send it to sea? *Vittorio puts the drawing into a bottle and sends it to the sea! *Vito: ...That way, Grandma can read it in heaven. *Emily sends the bottle to the sea. Now the deceased people read it in Heaven. Level 2 - The Secret Ingredient The secret ingredient... what could it be? *In the place, Antonio and Edward tasting food, one person holding a coin, and Emily and Vito enter the place. *Emily Napoli: Grappa, what's he doing? *Vito: The fountain is magical, you see? *Vito: They say if you make a wish and throw a coin in it, without looking... *One person throws a coin backwards. *Vito: The wish will come true! *One person leaves the place. *Emily Napoli: Can we ask for Gramma to come back? *Vito: I'm afraid it doesn't work quite like that, honey... *Gino: Well? *Vito: Well what? *Vinicio: Marco says you're retiring. *Marco: I didn't say that - you did! *Gino: So who's going to be in charge? *Vinicio: He's not going to pick you! *Marco: Please, don't even start. *Vito: Enough! *Vito: Now I understand - it was your mother's secret ingredient that made us a success. *Vito: Without it, none of you can fill her shoes. *Vito: Come, my piccolina! *Emily and Vittorio leave the place. *Vinicio: Secret ingredient? *Gino: It's got to be here somewhere, right? *They leave except Gino, who goes inside and Edward. During the level *Edward finds the secret ingredient! Afterward *Emily comes into the place. *Emily Napoli: Mommy! We're back! *Vittorio enters the place. *Evelyn grabs Emily and places down. *Vito: Evelyn! What are you doing outside? You should rest... *Evelyn: You're probably right... Let's go Emily! *Evelyn and Emily go inside. *Vito: Okay, this place needs to be impeccable if I want to leave it... *Vinicio: Poppa...Was it her cheesecake? *Vito: It was heavenly... *Vito: ...but no. *Vinicio: Her meatballs? She was always VERY sensitive about her meatballs. *Vito: People traveled for miles for her meatballs... *Vito: ...but no. *Vinicio: She put guinea pig milk in the cappuccino?? *Vito: Goodbye, Vinicio. *Vito walks from Vinicio. *Vinicio: Tuna eggs in the spumoni!? *Vito: GOODBYE, Vinicio! *Vito goes inside! *Vinicio: Fried baby eels in the spaghetti!!? Level 3 - Fishing For Something The brothers will use any trick in the book to discover the ingredient. *Vittorio comes out with fishing hook and something. *Marco: Morning, Poppa! They say the tuna are biting... *Vittorio goes to noodles. *Marco: Want to know MY secret for catching them? *Antonio appears at the window. *Vito goes to secret ingredient. *Marco: They LOVE candled pistachios. *Vito: Thanks for the tip... *Antonio comes out. *Marco: SO... Now that I've told you one of MY secrets... *Marco: ...maybe you could tell me one of yours? *Emily comes out. *Emily Napoli: Grappa, Grappa! Time to get some fishies! *Emily and Vittorio leave to fish some. *Antonio: Nice try. *Marco: Shut up. *Edward comes out. *Antonio: Edward, I was waiting for you. *Antonio: Would you like me to play the violin for the customers? *Antonio: I just started taking lessons, and practice makes perfect, right? *Edward: Well, why not? Sure it can't be that bad! *Antonio is now the entertainer. Afterward *Emily and Vittorio enter the place. *Edward: Poppa! *Emily starts drawing. *Edward: Poppa, Evelyn and I will be leaving for Snuggford soon... *Gino enters the place. *Edward: I was hoping to have a word with you before leaving. *Gino: Oh, right! Fishing for Momma's secret ingredient, are you? *Edward: What? No! *Gino: Please, Edward - can't you see our father is still grieving? *Gino: How can you even THINK of such things at a time like this? *Gino has the sandwich. *Gino: Take this Poppa, it will make you feel better. *Vito: Thank you, Gino. *Vittorio tastes the sandwich. There was a dollar bill! *Vito: Wait, what is this? *Gino: Oh, my! How did that money get in there? *Gino: Of course, one might be very grateful to the person who served them such a... rewarding meal! *Gino: Grateful enough, perhaps, to confide like the closest of confidents! *Vito: Come, piccolina. Let's feed the rest of this to the seagulls. *Vittorio and Emily leave the place. Level 4 - The Announcement It's Emily's 3rd birthday! What will grandpa's announcement be? *Child sound! *Vittorio enters the place. *Emily Napoli: Daddy! For my birfday let's play 'seek an hi'! *Antonio: Can I have Momma's secret ingredient? *Vito: NO. *Edward: Poppa? I need to talk to you. *Vittorio goes inside the place. *Edward: Poppa! *Antonio: Edward... *Antonio: When you go back to Snuggford, I'm coming with you. *Edward: Are you sure...? *Emily Napoli: C'mon, Daddy! Let's play! *Emily plays and hides. *Edward closes his eyes and looks. During the level *Edward finds Emily! Afterward *In Emily's 3rd birthday, Vittorio delivers the secret cake. He places on the table. *Evelyn: Oh, Vito! It's wonderful! *Vito: I made it with my dear Emilia's secret ingredient! *Vito: It would have made her so happy to be here for her granddaughter's birthday... *Vittorio sits down. *Marco: Poppa - about your announcement... *Vito: Twenty years ago, your Momma and I started this restaurant with a dollar to our name. *Vito: Thanks to her special ingredient, it became the success it is today. *Vito stands up. *Vito: So, here's one dollar for each of you. *Vito: You are to go your separate ways and forge your own success - like we did. *Vito: Now, go and make me proud, before I get too old... *Vito: ..and lose my memory. *Vinicio: Is this some kind of joke, Poppa? One dollar? *Vito: Oh... and I will be leasing the restaurant. *They're angry and surprised! *Gino: Leasing it!? But nobody knows this restaurant better than we do! *Vito: Enough! This is a birthday party, remember? *Vittorio sits down. *Vito: So everyone sit down and be quiet! *Vinicio: I liked it better when he was a shut in. *Vito: What was that? What did you just say? *Vito: I don't have to put up with this. I'm leaving... *Vittorio leaves! *Edward: Poppa! *Emily leaves and follows after him. *Edward: Emily! Level 5 - Time To Leave As Edward prepares to go back to Snuggford, Vittorio has other plans... *Vittorio and Emily arrive at the docks. *Vito is setting up for departure. *Emily Napoli: Grappa! Grappa! *Vito: Oh, dear! I'm glad you followed me. *Vito: I almost forgot! Your birthday present. *Vito has the birthday present for Emily. *Emily opens and has a doll! *Vito: It's a very special doll, Emily. It was your Gramma's. *Vito: I want you to have it, so you'll ALWAYS remember the ones who love you! *Emily Napoli: Thank you, Grappa! *Vittorio has the letter. *Vito: Here, Can you give this letter to your dad? *Vito gives letter to Emily. *Vito: It's very important. *Emily Napoli: Are you going somewhere? *Vito: Well, Emily. Grandma isn't here anymore... *Vito: You're going back home in a few days... *Vito: And my sons... Well... *Vito: I guess there's no reason... *Fish jumps out of sea. *Emily Napoli: Fishies Grappa! Look! *Vito: ...for me to stay anymore... *Vito: Yes dear... Fishies… *Vittorio grams Emily and places down. Afterward *Vittorio is departing, waving to Emily "bye". *Emily gets off the dock, heading to beach. *There was a boat sailing to the storm! *Edward comes to the beach. *Edward: There you are sweet! I was looking for you and grandpa. *Emily Napoli: Look Daddy! Grappa doll! *Edward: That's a beautiful doll honey. But where's Grappa? *Emily Napoli: BYEEEEEE GRAPPA!! *There was a thunderstorm ahead of boat! *Edward: POPPA! *Edward: Poppa! I need to talk to you! *Edward: POPPA! *Emily Napoli: GRAPPA! GRAA-PPAA!!!! *Marco and Vinicio come to the beach. *Vinicio: Have you seen Poppa? We wanted to apologize. *Edward: He's sailing directly into a storm! *They're shocked! *''Days go by...'' *here comes depressing music! Music *'He tells me stories of the stars, of princesses and kings.' *(Emily looks at the far skies and seas) *'And says when I grow up I can be, any, anything.' *(Emily keeps looking and sobs) *'We share ice cream at the park, and count the yellow trees.' *'Pretend we are great pirates and we sail the seven seas.' *'Or maybe we are puppies, eating food on hands and knees.' *(Emily continues looking and is sad) *'Or maybe even flower sniffing, buzzy honeybees.' *(And there is a wrecked boat on the shore) *'That's how I know he loves me so, he spends his time with me.' *(Emily cries, and Edward comes into the beach) *'He is the bestest grandpa and... he will forever be!' After-music *'Three days later...' *Emily cries with the wrecked boat on shore. *Edward comes to beach to Emily. *Emily Napoli: DADDY? I WANT GRAPPA BACK, DADDY! *Edward: I don't think Grandpa is coming back, Emily... *Edward: I'm afraid he's in Heaven now... *Emily cries. *Emily Napoli: I miss Grappa... *Edward picks up Emily. *Edward: Would you like to have the dollar grandpa gave me to remember him by? *Edward has the dollar coin, giving to Emily. *Edward: It'll be our little secret... *Emily runs back to the place. *Gino works for pizza dough. *Emily Napoli: Uncle I want a juice! *Gino: You know you have to pay for that, right? *Emily gives a dollar to Gino, trading a bottle. Then she leaves the place. *At the dock, Emily has the bottle and the letter! *Emily draws a drawing and puts into the bottle. The she sends it to the sea! *The clouds are disappearing and the sun is shining! *Emily Napoli: FOR YOU GRAPPA! Please read it when you're in heaven! *What a bittersweet story!